True Love For Jason
by Witch50
Summary: Has Jason found the love of his life at last?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

************************************************

A/N: This is my first try at a Power Rangers story so forgive me if it sucks. I like the first Rangers so I will use them. I am not against boy/boy but I don't think Tommy and Jason make a good pare so I have come up with my own person for Jason. I hope you like the story.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**New In Town**

As she walked in the park trying to get the feel for the new town was it the forth or fifth in that many months she could not remember for sure. She could not wait for her birthday in three months she would be 18 and could get out of that hellhole that they said was a home.

'I wish I know were my father was he would stop this and love me.' she thought as she walked on not looking were she was until she was pushed back and a car went speeding by.

"Are you all right?" A tall good-looking young man asked her, "I hope I did not give you that bruise."

"I'm all right. No you did not do it. Thank you I guess I should keep my mind on what I am doing because I am new here. My name is Tara," she said as she took a shy look at the young man that had saved her. He was about 6 feet tall with muscles in all the right places and short black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Here let me help you up. My name is Jason and I am glad you are all right." he told her as he helped her up and got a good look at her. She was about 5 feet 11 inches tall with an almost skinny frame. Her hair was down to her shoulders and a light brown as were her eyes but they lacked the spark of life that he thought should be there.

"If you would like I could show you around town?" Jason asked as he waved to some other people that were coming there way.

"Maybe later I have to get home now." Tara said quickly as she backed away and then ran off.

"Who was that Jason?" Tommy asked as he walked up beside his friend.

"Her name is Tara and I guess she is a little shy because she is new here." Jason said.

As Tara walked up to her new home she could see that her stepfather was up.

"Tara get your ass in here right now! I thought I told you to stay here in the house till I got up!" he yelled at her as his fist hit her in the mouth. 

As Jason and Tommy walked to the Juice Bar to meet their other friends they ran into some puddies that were giving Billy and a friend of his a rough time so they helped beat the shit out of them.

"Thanks a lot guys." Billy said as he walked off with his friend.

"What the hell is Rita up to now?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea but we will have to be ready for anything to happen." Tommy said as they started on there way again. 

As they walked they were a where of the looks they were getting and of the rumor that they both were gay.

'I wish I could find out how that rumor got started so I could go and beat the fucking shit out of the person behind it.' they both thought at the same time.

They were just about to the Juice Bar when they came across Kim and Trini trying to help a girl that was curled up in a ball crying.

"Are you ok?" Kim was asking.

As the boys came closer Jason could see that it was Tara.

"Tara, are you ok? Can my friends and I help you?" Jason asked.

"I'll be ok in time. I know I must look like hell to you all but please I don't always look like this." Tara said as she lifted her head and they all saw the two bruises on her tear stained face.

"What happened to you? When I meet you this morning you had one bruise and now there are two." Jason almost yelled at her in his anger at who ever would hurt this girl.

"Can we go some place where I can get cleaned up and then I will tell you as much as I can?" Tara asked.

"Ok we were going to the youth center you can clean up in the girls shower and we can talk after that." Kim said as Jason helped her up off the ground.

As they finished there walk to the Juice Bar Jason would not move far from Tara and if he did get to far Tara would get upset and start looking for him.

************************************************

A/N: Please tell me what you think of the start of this story! I think it is bad but I hope someone out there likes it.


	2. Telling Some Of The Story

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers but I do own Tara but you can use her if you put her back when you are done.

************************************************

**Telling Some Of The Story**

When they all got to the youth center Jason said,

"Kim, could you show Tara where she can clean up? Then meet us at our table."

"Sure Jason I will. Come on Tara its this way." Kim said as she led Tara to the girl's locker room.

In the locker room Kim took a good look at Tara and said as she handed her some clean cloths to ware,

"You look to be about the same size as me so you can use this after you are done." 

"Thank you Kim but I don't have anything to wash up with." Tara said so quite that Kim almost missed it.

"That's ok you can use my stuff for now." Kim said as she handed her a washcloth and tale, soap, shampoo.

"Would you like me to stay here or come back later?" Kim asked.

"Please stay here. I would feel better if someone I know is here." Tara said a little shyly.

Back out in the youth center the others were talking.

"Did you see the bruises on her face?" Zack asked.

"I sure did. I hope she is ok." Billy said.

"She was sure scared. She must have thought that we would take her back to the person that did that to her." Trini said.

"Well we will find out about it hopefully when she comes out to tell us what's up." Tommy said.

"Who would hurt her and why." Jason said.

Back in the locker room Kim went to look in on Tara but was shocked to see all the scars and bruise all over her body.

"Tara what in the world happened to you?" Kim asked.

"Kim, please don't tell anyone about this. I'm ok." Tara plead with tears in her eyes.

"If somebody is hurting you, by telling you can make them stop." Kim told her, as she got dressed.

"I know that. No one is hurting me please don't tell anyone." Tara pleaded again.

"Ok, ok I will not tell if you get some help by yourself." Kim said.

"Ok I will try to." Tara said.

Then they walked out to where the others were waiting for them.

As they came up on the group of friends Jason said,

"You look a lot better know. How do you feel?"

"I feel a lot better now. Thank you." Tara said.

"I'm sorry for all of this my step-father and I had a fight so I just ran out of the house. I guess I got lost. Then the rain came the you and Trini well I did not know you to so I guess I was scared." Tara told them.

In the Command Center Zordon and Alfa were watching what was going on.

****

"Alfa, keep an eye on her there is something about her that is different and I would not like to see her hurt anyone." Zordon said.

"I hope not. It looks like Jason might like her." Alfa said.

****

"I know but we must make sure of it. She is not telling all the truth about why she was out there in the rain. If it some kind of trap from Rita we must be ready for it." Zordon said.

Back at the Youth Center the Rangers were trying to get to know their new friend some more but she was not making it very easy.

'If they find out that I'm a witch they will not have anything to do with me. This is the first time I made some friends in a new town and I will not lose them!' Tara thought.

"Tara, are you ok?" Kim asked.

"Yes, just thinking about something's." Tara said.

As they were talking Bulk and Skull walked into the Youth Center with a very pretty young girl with them.

"Shit that is my sister. What is she doing with trash like that?" Tara asked as she got up to go over to her sister.

"What just one minute they will show her themselves that they are not good friends." Jason said.

Just as Jason said this a young friend of Billy's walked in. Bulk and Skull got up and walked over to her and said,

"There is now a cover charge to get in here. How much money do you have?" As they asked this Bulk made a grab for her purse to take the money but got a very shocking time out of it.

As all of this was happening Jason had walked up to where Tara's sister was and said,

"I'll pay for that. Hi my name is Jason I'm a friend of your sister's. Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you and yes I would. Those boys seemed so nice when I meet them in the park but now they do that it was so mean. By the way my name is Kelly. Tara there you are thank god you are ok!" Kelly yelled as she ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Net outfit were be you get it?" Kelly asked.

"Kim let it to me so mine can dry." Tara said as she pointed her out to her sister.

"Well that's good. Moms worried about you." Kelly said.

"I'll go get dressed so we can go home." Tara said.

"I'll come with you." Kelly said as they stood up and left the room.

"Tara he is really pissed off maybe you should not come home tonight. I can tell mom you are ok and you will be home as soon as he cools off." Kelly said.

"But where will I go?" Tara said.

"I know that when you where out earlier you found a cave or old shack to go to when he is like this. Go there and after supper I'll be in the park with some food for you. And maybe some blankets for you and your candles. How's that?" Kelly asked.

"Ok. But don't get caught. I don't what him doing this to you." Tara said.


End file.
